


Hush Little Baby

by Emeritus2386



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Daryl Dixon wakes during the night.
Major Fluff and a healthy dose of Daddy Dixon. Set Post-Apocalypse in a world that is no longer dangerous and Daryl has finally found love. 
Features an OFC/ Daryl relationship.
(Mentions of Merle, but he doesn't appear in this story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little one shot, because my heart wants Daryl to finally find love and happiness.

The night air was cool as it leaked in through the barely-open window, making a gentle sound as it lapped calmly through the small gap. Nothing else could be heard in the large room as the bliss of night fell over it. The room was draped in a blanket of natural darkness except from a dim beam of light which fell over the bed, brought in by the moon. The scene was peaceful and beautiful, a deep contrast to how it had been just a few hours ago. 

Under the moonlight, a couple were sprawled on the bed, tangled between the sheets and between each other's limbs. The dark sheets where sprawled over them both, wrapping round her shoulders and falling just above his hips, exposing his chest, as they lay together peacefully. The woman lay cradled in the arms of her husband, his right arm bulging as he bent it to allow his wife to rest her head comfortably. Her hand was resting on his chest, just over his right pectoral and her mouth was gently pressed against the skin of his shoulder. Their legs were entwined and tangled in the sheets, having fallen asleep quickly earlier, after a passionate night of lovemaking. 

Suddenly, a sound erupted in the open space, it couldn't quite be labelled as loud, but it definitely broke the silence within the bedroom. A few more sounds began to flow now, slowly increasing in loudness as they carried on.

Slowly, the couple began to stir, becoming aware of the sounds being made. Just as the woman began to sit up, the man laid a large hand on her shoulder and rolled over to kiss her deeply, effectively immobilizing her and pushing her back down. 

"I'll go" He whispered against her skin as he pressed gently kisses to her shoulder and collar bone. She smiled gently and settled back down, not before flipping over her pillow to snuggle into the cold side. 

The man dutifully climbed out of the bed, stretching slightly as he rose, before squinting in the darkness trying to locate his long forgotten boxers and pyjama pants that were practically ripped off in the throes of their lovemaking. He quickly located them and slipped into them with ease, before creeping around the side of the bed and out into the hall.

He padded down the hall lightly, using his hunter instincts to guide him as he walked towards the white wooden door which was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the large window on the hall. The moonlight was much stronger here due to the position of the beautiful crescent moon which was perfectly framed by the white window frame. 

As he approached the door, he grasped the handle gently and slowly crept into the room which was pitch black. He reached down to the left wall where an electrical outlet lay near the floor, and switched on the nightlight which was already plugged in. The light was a sharp contrast to the pitch black scene that was present before, but the light was still very dim. His eyes immediately focused on the back wall, where the noise was coming from, before his feet walked over to the source.

"Ssssh sweetheart, yer alright girl, Daddy's got yer" He whispered over the bars of the crib, where a small little babe was crying, her eyes barely wet but wide with sadness. She calmed a little as soon as she heard the voice and immediately looked up with wide eyes before sticking out her bottom lip a little and reaching with her small arms towards the large figure above her. 

"Heh, always ready for' a cuddle aint ya babygirl. Did'yer miss us?" He cooed, reaching down for the little girl that clearly wanted him, before placing her on his chest, legs dangling by his hip with her head instinctively resting on his large shoulders. Her cries had all but stopped now, reduced to shallow whimpers and sniffles as she lay cradled in her daddy's arms, safe and secure. He bounced around gently, rocking the babe smoothly as he tried to soothe her back to sleep.

Her cries started up again briefly, showing him that it wasn't what she wanted, taking him to change his original plan. 

"Come here sweet girl, daddy's got yer. Now I know yer aint gonna like this, but I need to change ye" He sighed briefly, laying her down on the changing mat before adjusting the mobile that was hanging over her head so that she would be briefly distracted. He silently praised his wife for thinking of that little gem, before quickly unbuttoning his daughter's footsie pyjamas. He quickly changed her diaper, applying a thin layer of cream to an area he was sure looked a little red, before buttoning her back up and kissing her little feet as they still rested high in the air. Giggling again, she reached out for her daddy once more and quickly got her wish, though not before a gentle tickle to her belly. He scooped her up smoothly, resting her once more against his shoulders, before attempting to walk her back over to the crib. This earned another small cry from her, causing him to look at her with slight confusion on his face. Usually his baby girl went back to sleep quickly after having her diaper changed, in fact if she wasn't screaming on the changing table, she was usually asleep before they could button her back up. 

He noticed that her hands were in her mouth and she was crying gently as she sucked her thumb a little and it clicked in his head instantly. She wants feeding. Taking a swift look at the clock, he was assured that this is what she wanted due to the 3am feeding routine that she was slowly dropping off as she got older, however tonight his babe was hungry. He smiled as his girl and kissed her sweetly on the forehead, inhaling her baby scent lightly, before walking out the door and back into the hall. He turned quickly remembering that the light was still on, before remembering that it was on a timer and could go off on its own. 

He walked back up through the hall, both daddy and daughter bathed in moonlight as they wandered together. The girl who was only gently whimpering now suddenly stopped as they walked past the window. He smiled, chuckling gently, before stopping to let her look out of the window. 

"Beautiful aint it girl. Just like the night I met yer momma" The child was transfixed for a minute, taking in the sight of the moon before her, before letting out a defiant cry, telling her daddy that she wanted feeding. He shifted her higher across his chest and lead her back to the bedroom he had walked out of, before padding back over to the bed where his wife was stirring. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The woman cooed, slowly siting up to face her husband and daughter, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"She needs 'er momma" Her husband whispered gruffly, before turning his head and placing another sweet kiss on the temple of his daughter. The girl sniffled once more, nuzzling her head briefly into her daddy's shoulder before frowning and reaching out to her momma. 

"C'mere sweetheart" She said gently and reassuringly before reaching her arms out, allowing the little girl to be passed over to her and resting her against her bare chest. The little girl immediately began rooting and trying to get her momma's nipples. "Ooh do we have a hungry little monkey?" Her momma laughed, tickling her tummy just like her husband had done to her moments ago. 

"Here you go sweetheart, ooh gentle, that's a good girl" She commented as she shifted her daughter into position before offering her left breast to the girl who greedily took it into her mouth, calm eyes looking up at her mommas face. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek, the woman brushed away a few strands of soft, light brown hair away from the little girls face and continued to run a gentle hand over her hair, soothing the beautiful little girl. 

The woman took the opportunity to look over at her husband who was sat on the edge of his side of the bed, taking in the scene before him. 

"Enjoying the show gorgeous?" The woman teased gently, admiring the way her husband was looking at her and their daughter, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Hell yeah" He chuckled, before shifting closer to both of them, throwing an arm around his nursing wife, and placing his other hand on his daughter's shin, ghosting a little tickle like he knew she liked when she was feeding. The little girl's eyes closed briefly, fluttering almost, as she acknowledged her daddy's touch, showing that she liked it. He encouraged his wife to lean back into his shoulder and she did, allowing the little girl to be cradled between both of them.

He nuzzled his nose into his wife's neck before placing a gentle kiss against her ear, his grown out bangs tickling her neck gently. 

"I'm so lucky. Can 'ardly believe I have both of yer. Yer both so damn perfect" He sighed happily, still pressed into his wife's bare shoulder. 

"Just to be clear, you're talking about me and Luna right? And not my breasts?" His wife teased gently again, causing him to laugh quickly and loudly, his teeth briefly revealed in his wide smile. He finally looked up to his wife's beautiful face, admiring it silently, as he saw the hint of mischief and amusement clearly radiating from her smile. 

"Both" He stated proudly, looking up under his bangs, blushing slightly as he locked eyes with his wife. His crystal blues meeting her calming hazel eyes, before looking down at his daughters wide, beautiful eyes which mirrors his own crystal colour. "You like that sweet girl, heh? Momma's boob good?" He smiled, feeling more in love than he ever had. His breath almost caught as she wiggled her head slightly, thinking that she was replying to him, although all she really did was wiggle her head up to release a powerful chuckle, momentarily releasing the pink nipple from her mouth. 

"She really is a hungry little monkey tonight, just like her daddy at dinnertime" She gentle nudged her husband with her elbow as he nudged her back, smiling and biting her shoulder a little playfully.

"Well maybe if yer didn't feed me so good, I wouldn't want it. It's yer damn cooking woman" He lowered himself gently so that he was resting against the headboard, his hand still gently stroking his baby's leg. 

"I love you Mrs Dixon" He stated gently, his gruff voice making her shiver slightly with excitement. 

"I love you more Daryl. Always have, always will. And you wanna know how I know?" She argued, a sly smile pulling at her lips. A noise erupted from deep in his through which was a cross between a grunt and 'hmm', both humoring her and telling her to go on.

"Because there's two of us over here that love you... and I don't mean Luna" She shyly whispered, a huge smile not leaving her lips as she waited for his reaction. She held on to a giggle as she was his face contort into a frown instantly and she could see that his mind was running like crazy, trying to decipher the meaning. Suddenly, looking at his wives expression, Daryl understood. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as his mouth contorted into a huge grin, teeth showing and all.

"Ya'mean?" He said quickly, trying to stay quiet to keep his now sleeping daughter still sleeping. 

Without hesitation his wife quickly nodded, still beaming, "You're gonna be a daddy again Daryl".

His face instantly mirrored hers as they both started crying gently and happily, reaching for each other as best they could. 

"Fuck sweetheart, you've made me the 'appiest son of a bitch around. 2 Dixon babies to run us ragged now, hope you're ready sweetheart" He beamed, cuddling onto his wife.

"Ahh Dixon's don't scare me" She winked before settling back into his embrace.

"But Daryl?" She questioned into the open air. He made another grunt/hmm sound as he placed his lips in her hair, offering kisses to wherever he could reach.

"If it's a boy, we're not calling him Merle".


End file.
